<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rags and Riches by AvatarMeka2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059060">Rags and Riches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000'>AvatarMeka2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Poor Adora (She-Ra), Poverty, Rich Catra, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra is from a rich family and low key spoiled. When her moms force her to attend public high school, Catra thinks it's going to suck, but meets someone who she didn't expect. If only this person didn't dress like a hobo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A new school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have to what?!"</p><p>Catra stared in disbelief at her mothers, mouth gaping. Her moms, Netossa and Spinarella stood there, totally serious. </p><p>"You heard us." Netossa went on. "You're starting public school this year. Brightmoon High, in fact. No more private schooling."</p><p>Catra couldn't believe her ears. It was her last year of high school. Her moms sprang the most random news on her. Catra had never gone to public school before. Her family was pretty wealthy, so they had made sure to give her the best education. Why they chose now to send her to a crappy school was beyond her. She never really was one to show off her money. She just liked the stuff she could get. Nice stuff. Not her fault others didn't have it good like her.</p><p>"Why? It's my last year. I have friends in my school. When did this idea happen?" She said, exasperated and a little angry.</p><p>Spinnerella sighed, uncrossing her arms, shoulders relaxing. She went to sit down, motioning Catra to follow her. Catra hesitantly did. The three of them sat on Catra's bed. Spinny turned to her daughter.</p><p>"Your mom and I have noticed that maybe we made a mistake with keeping you sheltered. All you know is money and expensive lifestyles. We think that you going to public school will help you to see others in a different way of life. Have a more humble experience. That's all."</p><p>Catra huffed. She was still pissed that her moms had changed her life around behind her back like this. She looked up at her moms. Catra paused. They were looking at her with hopefulness and earnest. Catra knew her moms meant well. They weren't trying to punish her.</p><p>Sighing heavily, she shrugged.</p><p>"Fine, but doesn't mean I have to like it. I'll give it a shot." </p><p>Spinnerella and Netossa smiled, thankful for Catra's obedience.</p><p>"We love you, Cat." Netossa said, ruffling Catra's hair. </p><p>Catra batted at the hand playfully, telling her moms to get out. Once they left, Catra lied on her back, exhaling. </p><p>"Shit."</p><p>This year was gonna suck. She was not looking forward to this. Better take advantage of the last few weeks of summer vacation.<br/>
------------------</p><p>Even as a rich person, being the new student at a school was slightly nerve-wracking. </p><p>Catra looked at the building from inside the car. She could see students walking past her car, looking in awe at it. All the other cars were Toyota, Chevrolet or Honda. Not bad. </p><p>Catra sighed. She grabbed her backpack and got out of the car. Locking the car, Catra confidently made her way through the parking lot and into the school. </p><p>Her moms and her had already been given a tour of the school a few days before, so she wasn't totally clueless. The school wasn't small like she'd thought it'd be. Sure, it was nothing glamorous. Most things looked somewhat functional and it was clean. Bright as the sun in there, too. Catra had always hated brightly lit places. </p><p>Hey, at least no uniforms this time.</p><p>Finding her homeroom fairly quickly, Catra walked in. There were other teens in there, chatting or on their phones. The teacher seemed attentive, it being the first day of school and all that. </p><p>After introducing herself to the homeroom teacher, Micah, Catra took a seat in an empty chair. She took out her phone, texting her friends until the bell rang.<br/>
--------------</p><p>This school was mediocre at best. The students were annoying and were so pushy. Catra quickly found out how thuggish a lot of the students there were. There were few students who gave attitude to everyone. </p><p>Catra thanked the stars they hadn't tried it with her, or she'd get in trouble on the first day there. Her moms wouldn't be happy with her. </p><p>During one of her classes, she was sat next to a much taller, strong looking girl. She was wearing all red and black, like Catra. She had short white hair, and looked like she could crush Catra easily. Catra snuck a glance at the girl, noticing how expensive the other girl's clothes were. That got her attention. </p><p>After debating on whether or not it was worth it, Catra waited until class was over. She immediately turned to the girl.</p><p>"Hey." She spoke up, making the bigger girl jump in surprise then look at her.</p><p>"Oh hi! Sorry, I wasn't expecting-"</p><p>"Are you new here, too?" Catra interrupted, not wanting this conversation to last long. </p><p>The girl stopped. </p><p>"Oh uh, yeah. I am. You too?"</p><p>Catra nodded, crossing her arms boredly.</p><p>"I don't know anyone, so I guess we know each other now. Alliance?" </p><p>Catra stuck out her hand, her face serious. The taller girl looked at the hand. She beamed excitedly, nearly tackling her in a hug. </p><p>"Oh I'm so excited! A new friend! I'll introduce you to some friends of mine that are from my old school. I'm sure you'll get along! Especially Lonnie."</p><p>Catra hissed, struggling in the girl's muscular arms. </p><p>"Let me go!" She shouted. "I don't like hugs."</p><p>The girl immediately released her, looking sheepish. She rubbed the back of her neck.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm a hugger. My name's Scorpia."</p><p>Catra huffed, gathering her stuff. Figures. The girl had pincers. Half scorpion. Kinda cool, but Catra would never tell her that. </p><p>"Catra." </p><p>The two packed up and left the room. There were students crowding the halls, all getting ready to go home. Catra had to watch herself from getting trampled by students rushing by in a hurry. It helped that Scorpia was huge and firm.</p><p>"So where did you transfer from?" Scorpia asked curiously. </p><p>"Mystacore Academy." Catra answers shortly.</p><p>Scorpia whistled, impressed. </p><p>"Wow. Fancy. So why come here?"</p><p>Catra groaned.</p><p>"My moms wanted me to get a more humble experience. Waste of time, if you ask me." </p><p>Scorpia smiled softly. </p><p>"At least we met. Can't be all bad, right?" She shrugged.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes at the sappiness. Seemed like her new friend was all sunshine and unicorns. Perfect. </p><p>"Whatever." She grumbled. "You got a phone or whatever? So we can keep in contact."</p><p>Catra watched as Scorpia giddily gave her her phone. Not commenting, she punched in her number and then gave it back. </p><p>"I'm going home." She stated. "See ya."</p><p>Catra made her way out of the school. She didn't pay attention to the stares she got. She knew they were in awe of her. It was clear to them Catra wasn't like them in economic status. Peasants, the whole lot of them. The thought almost made her cringe. She'd have to get used to it. </p><p>This was her new life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra has gotten used to her new school and made friends. Catra meets Adora and her friends. Catra doesn't know what to think about Adora.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since meeting Scorpia, Catra's life at Brightmoon High was great. Scorpia had introduced Catra to the rest of her friends. There was Lonnie, Kyle, Rogelio, and Entrapta. They were, or used to be, from Catra's area. That made Catra feel right at home. They got along surprisingly well. In less than a week, Catra became well known in school. </p><p>Catra made a name for herself in Brightmoon. Others drooled over her and feared her at the same time. It was funny how she could influence others so easily. She knew heads turned when she walked by. </p><p>With Lonnie and Scorpia on their side of her, she'd walk the school halls, daring anyone to get in their way. This was their territory.</p><p>Classes were much easier in public school. Teachers didn't give a shit, so getting away with cheating was easy. This school was kind of a joke. Some teachers hardly cared if they did any work. It almost concerned Catra with just how much they didn't care about their jobs. Almost.</p><p>Not her fault. So, she found other means of keeping herself busy. </p><p>There was a group of students that Catra could easily pick out from the rest. These students were like Kyle and Scorpia put together. Happy-go-lucky, always together and laughing. Now, that wasn't a problem. Catra's problem was a particular blond, white girl. </p><p>The first time Catra laid eyes on her, Catra literally stopped. Catra looked this girl up and down.</p><p>This girl's clothes were... well, not exactly new. She had on a rose red T-shirt that was worn out and stained, cargo pants that needed a belt in order to stay on her. Her sneakers were scuffed and dirty. Clearly, either this girl didn't know how to wash clothes or was shit poor. </p><p>The girl and her group of friends saw her staring. The blonde girl looked at the floor, covering herself with her arms. She was clearly embarrassed. An Asian girl with pink and purple hair standing beside the blonde, glared at Catra with the heat of a thousand suns.</p><p>"What're you looking at, rich girl?" She snapped defensively. </p><p>Catra smirked at the pink-haired girl. This girl looked like a cupcake, all pink and glittery. Even her makeup had glittery. </p><p>"None of your business, Sparkles." Catra retorted. "Hey, blondie."</p><p>The blond's head snapped up, looking at Catra.<br/>Catra sauntered over to her, her hips swaying.</p><p>"Do you not know how to dress?" Catra asked bluntly. "Why do you look homeless?"</p><p>The blond girl lowered her eyes, shame covering her face. Catra searched her face. </p><p>"Back off." A dude in their group told her. </p><p>Catra glanced at the guy before looking back at the silent blond.</p><p>"Ain't this an interesting group of misfits. Sparkles, Crop Top and blondie. I'll remember this."</p><p>Sparkles growled, practically steaming.</p><p>"That's not our names!" She exclaimed.</p><p>Catra waved her away, stepping away.</p><p>"Whatever."</p><p>Turning back to her friends, Catra glanced over her shoulder. </p><p>"Hey, Blondie."</p><p>The girl looked her way, a pinch of fear in her large, blue eyes. </p><p>"You got a name?" Catra asked, smirking, an eyebrow quirked.</p><p>The blonde stammered out a name.</p><p>"A-Adora. Uh... Adora Grayskull."</p><p>Catra hummed.</p><p>"Well, I'll be seeing you around, Adora. So watch out."</p><p>Adora visibly paled. Catra laughed, walking away. The others followed. Catra had to resist the urge to look back. She could feel the eyes of everyone on her. </p><p>Adora. </p><p>Her new victim. Oh Catra was gonna have fun with this girl. <br/>---------------------</p><p>To say Catra bothered Adora was putting it lightly. Catra was downright being a menace. She gave Adora hell every day for weeks. Nothing actually mean. She'd purposefully bump into her in the hallway, making some remark or tease her and walk away. </p><p>Catra had even fought Sparkles once after school when the shorter girl became fed up with Catra. Both were evenly matched and neither gave up until they wore themselves out. From then on, Sparkles hated her guts. </p><p>Adora, on the other hand, was very calm and collected when Catra was around. She was almost nonchalant about the whole thing. Adora never really got angry at Catra or even upset. </p><p>Catra had noticed that she wore the same outfits multiple days in a row. Some items were in better condition than others. Some had holes, some were too large or too small for her. She always had on the same sneakers. Catra couldn't help but be bewildered at just how bad it was. </p><p>Even the girl's backpack was a mess. It looked like it was falling apart. Catra couldn't look at Adora for more than a few seconds before she had to look away. </p><p>So, one day, Catra spotted Adora alone at her locker. Taking the opportunity, Catra slid up next to the lockers, leaning against them.</p><p>"Hey, Adora." She greeted, as if on instinct. </p><p>Adora looked at her, taken by surprise. She groaned.</p><p>"Hello, Catra. What's it gonna be this time?"</p><p>Catra shrugged. She once again looked Adora up and down. This girl looked worse than usual. She seemed exhausted, circles under her eyes. Her hair was in a low ponytail today. Adora seemed thinner, her clothes hanging off of her. Her usual pep was gone.</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes, seeing Catra.</p><p>"I get it, ok? I look terrible." She sighed, not in the mood for her antics. "Why do you have to keep reminding me of how much better you think you are. Everyone knows you're rich. So, of course I'm your target. Not everyone can be as lucky as you."</p><p>Catra raised an eyebrow. In the month that school had been going on, Adora had never been so done. Something was off.</p><p>"I'm not bothering you because I think I'm better than you." She finally said, calmly.</p><p>Adora shut her locker. </p><p>"Whatever. What do you want?" She deadpanned.</p><p>Catra crossed her arms, a serious look on her face.</p><p>"I admit it. Your clothes and stuff do bother me, but not the way you think."</p><p>Adora looked confused. She looked around before looking at Catra, clearly uneasy.</p><p>"Then what do you mean?" She asked. "Why do you hate me?"</p><p>Catra scoffed, breaking eye contact. Something about the vibe was wrong. She couldn't explain it, but she knew jokes weren't needed. Catra looked at the poor girl and couldn't find it in her to be mean. She knew this girl didn't deserve her crap, and Catra felt maybe a little bad. </p><p>To make up for it, Catra decided to do something she hadn't ever done before. Be honest and open. Just a bit. </p><p>"I don't hate you. You're just easy to mess with, dummy." She said.</p><p>Gosh, if the others heard this conversation she'd never hear the end of it. Huffing, Catra held up a hand.</p><p>"Ok, look. The truth is, you caught my attention, and yes, your clothes is a part of it. So, I want to get to know or whatever. Being a bitch is my way of interacting with others, but I tend to overdo it."</p><p>Glancing at Adora, Catra motioned vaguely in her direction.</p><p>"I'm a bitch and you actually didn't do anything to deserve any of my crap. You getting me?"</p><p>Adora looked shocked.</p><p>"Uhhh yeah. I think so."</p><p>Catra kicked off the wall.</p><p>"Good. Tell anyone I said that and I'll actually kick your poor ass." She hissed before walking away.</p><p>She didn't let Adora answer. Catra headed out to her usual spot to meet up with the others. The others were standing around, waiting. Scorpia saw her and lit up.</p><p>"There you are." </p><p>"About time." Lonnie snarked. </p><p>Catra gave her the middle finger as she approached the group.</p><p>"You alright, Catra?" Kyle timidly spoke up. "You look bothered."</p><p>Catra scowled, leaning against the wall between Scorpia and Lonnie. She hated it when she was easy to read. Catra didn't like for her feelings to be made publicly known. Wasn't anyone's business, anyway. However, this was Kyle. The kid was as soft as they come and wouldn't hurt a fly, although Catra high doubted he could even if he tried.</p><p>So, she showed mercy. </p><p>"Not here." She said. "Let's dip."</p><p>Ignoring the shared looks of her group, Catra led them out of the back entrance of the school, undetected. They all drove on down to the local park. It was still school hours, so barely anyone was around. The teens settled on the playground. Catra pushed Kyle off the swings and took his spot. </p><p>"Ok." Lonnie said, filling in the silence. "What's got you all weird today?"</p><p>Catra sighed, gently swinging back and forth. </p><p>"It's that homeless looking girl, Adora."</p><p>"Oh I know her!" Scorpia chirped.</p><p>"Entrapta and I have classes with her and her friends. They're super nice."</p><p>"And smart." Entrapta added. "We sometimes do group work together. They're very accommodating for my autism."</p><p>Catra hummed in acknowledgment.</p><p>"Good. They better be nice to you two, or I'd wreak chaos." She joked.</p><p>Very few people ever made Catra's heart melt. Her moms and these guys. Scorpia was a gentle giant and was lovable in every way. Catra had never tried to force Scorpia to be around her. Scorpia genuinely wanted to be her friend. She couldn't get of the girl and frankly, Catra didn't want to. Scorpia was the greatest friend Catra had ever had. She never was pushed or pressured to do anything or be a certain way. Scorpia accepted Catra for who she was, even though Catra wasn't the friendliest person. </p><p>Catra and Entrapta had a strange relationship. Entrapta frequently used Catra as one of her guinea pigs. Entrapta was hyper-focused on sciencey stuff. She was constantly doing research, asking questions and performing borderline dangerous experiments. </p><p>At some point, Entrapta became a constant in Catra's life. She often was annoyed by Entrapta lack of understanding of personal space and boundaries. Scorpia talked to Entrapta multiple times about it and they'd all agreed to help her work on her people skills. Catra didn't mind her anymore and was often the person Entrapta went to when she needed someone to listen to her nerdy rants or to assist her in an experiment. The others were too chicken after Catra was zapped one too many times.</p><p>Scorpia watched Catra for a moment.</p><p>"What about Adora?" She asked curiously.</p><p>Catra sighed, rolling her head back.</p><p>"I think I'm gonna leave her alone. Just not really feeling like it anymore. She never did anything wrong to me, so I guess I can cut her some slack."</p><p>"Thank gods." Lonnie groaned. "I was wondering when you'd cut the crap, you bitch."</p><p>Catra snorted, not offended in the slightest.</p><p>"Yeah. I do have a heart after all." She joked. "Who knew?"</p><p>Scorpia suddenly hugged her, giggling.</p><p>"See? You can be nice, Wildcat. I'm proud of you."</p><p>Catra lightly pushed Scorpia off, smiling.</p><p>"It's whatever."</p><p>"What made you change?" Lonnie asked, curiously.</p><p>Catra shrugged lamely.</p><p>"She just seems like she's having some trouble and I don't think it's fair to add to it. Plus, she seems nice, I guess."</p><p>Lonnie then smirked.</p><p>"You like her." She stated.</p><p>Catra glared at the older girl. Lonnie was leaning against the metal structure of the swings, arms crossed loosely.</p><p>"No, I don't. I just want to get to know her other than making fun of her."</p><p>Lonnie hummed.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes, scuffing the ground with her shoes. She didn't like Adora. That dweeb was just mysterious to some degree, and kinda hot under all those rags. So? It was just a fact.</p><p>Catra wasn't attracted to her. Nope. Not interested. </p><p>She stubbornly made a point to not look at anyone, knowing they were looking at her. Not happening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra and Adora hang out. They get to know one another. Catra learns some sad information about Adora's home life and decides to do something about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra tapped her pencil against the desk, the rhythmic taps keeping her aware of her surroundings. She did her best to listen to the droning of the teacher. </p><p>Catra had always been a good student. She did her work and on time. It came easy to her, and it wasn't a chore. She just didn't stress over school like some other students did. </p><p>Today was no exception. She was in CP world history with Lonnie and Kyle. History was probably Catra's favorite subject. However, today that wasn't what was on her mind. How could she focus when she was in the same room? When was someone gonna tell her that Adora had class with them? </p><p>Adora sat in the back corner of the room with some of her own friends. Of course, they were loud which confused Catra further as to how she hadn't noticed the blond girl until recently. </p><p>The strong urge to say something to Adora rose up in Catra. To say anything. </p><p>The bell suddenly rung making Catra snap out of her trance. Catra tucked her stuff into her bag and got up with everyone else. She, Kyle, and Lonnie walked into the hall together, but Catra was busy looking around. She spotted Adora with her friends, standing to the side of the hall, chatting. </p><p>Throwing out any fucks, Catra walked up to the group of nerds. </p><p>"Hey, Adora."</p><p>Adora and her friends turned to her. Adora didn't seem all that upset. She gave a small wave.</p><p>"Hey." She replied. </p><p>"What do you want, Horde Scum?" Glimmer, as her name turned out to be, asked aggressively.</p><p>Adora gave Glimmer a look, which surprisingly shut the fiery girl up. Catra snorted, then returning her attention to Adora.</p><p>"I come in peace. I didn't know we were in the same class. You'd think I would've noticed you." </p><p>Nodding to the small group behind Adora, Catra smirked. </p><p>"You friends are kinda super loud." She added.</p><p>Adora blushed, picking at her nails nervously.</p><p>"Yeah." She agreed.</p><p>Catra watched her for a moment. She looked her up and down. Adora's clothing were the same as usual. However, Adora looked extremely thin. Her wrists were bony and her cheeks looked slightly sunken in. Catra didn't call her out on it, though, knowing here wasn't the place for that. Alarm bells screamed in her head. </p><p>She sighed internally, making up her mind.</p><p>"When are you free after school?" She asked boldly. "I wanna hang out with you. Soon."</p><p>Adora sputtered, her brain visibly malfunctioning. </p><p>"What? Wh-Why? Us?"</p><p>Catra waited patiently, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She let Adora trip over her words as she tried to reply cohesively. </p><p>"Yeah, dummy. I wanna hang out with you. Got a problem with that? We're not exactly friends or whatever."</p><p>Catra didn't look at Adora, expecting her to reject the offer. Catra wasn't the greatest with being social. She made friends by accident. Never actually trying to be friendly or willing to talk to others just for the sake of friendship, unless she wanted something from them. </p><p>"Ok. I- Sure."</p><p>Catra couldn't hide her surprise at first. She looked up and met gazes with Adora. Adora was smiling, her eyes sparkling with excitement. </p><p>"We can do that. Just um.... why?"</p><p>Adora looked at her confused, tilting her head like a damn puppy. Catra felt her heart do something when Adora looked at her like that. Catra rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Don't think too much about it. So you're in? I promise not to murder you or whatever." Catra snapped, the harshness fading at the end.</p><p>Adora nodded.</p><p>"I'm free on Thursday after school. Where should we meet?" She asked.</p><p>"The student parking lot. Don't be late."</p><p>Catra turned walked away without another word. She felt the presence of Lonnie and Kyle eventually following her. When they turned the corner, Lonnie grabbed Catra's arm, stopping them. </p><p>"What was that, dude?" Lonnie asked, smirking. "Since when were you two friends?" </p><p>Catra scowled. She ripped her arm out the grasp.</p><p>"We're not friends." She hissed defensively. "I'm just wanna drag her ass to get some actually clothes. Maybe find out why she dresses like a fucking hobo." </p><p>Catra crossed her arms over her chest, not making eye contact. She knew she sounded like a liar. A blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. </p><p>"Whatever. I'm done talking about this. It's not a big deal, anyway."</p><p>Lonnie held up her hands on surrender.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Catra huffed, slightly annoyed now.</p><p>"See you after school. I gotta get to class."</p><p>"See ya, Cat." Kyle said, pulling Lonnie away in a different direction. </p><p>Catra headed to her class, her mind on the events that tomorrow would have in store. <br/>---------------</p><p>That evening, Catra laid on her bed, music blasting from her speakers. She stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts filled with that dumb blonde girl. The thought of the two of them being alone together and doing stuff other than Catra making fun of her, did something to her. </p><p>Catra grabbed a pillow, pressing it onto her face. She screamed into it until her lungs had no more air. Tossing the pillow away, Catra sat up. </p><p>Why was she feeling so weird about this? They weren't friends or anything. Catra just wanted to get the girl some actual clothes. Maybe even find out if she's actually homeless. Nothing too grand. </p><p>Deciding she had to talk to someone about this, Catra left her room. She searched the house until she found who she was looking for. Her moms. They were in the living room, snuggling on the couch, watching tv. Catra felt her heart warm at the sight. She had always adored her moms, and thought their kind of relationship was something she could only dream of. It was such a perfect dynamic. They rarely fought and had taught Catra to communicate her emotions healthily. Catra's moms hadn't always been that way, until Catra came around, they'd told her. </p><p>Before her, Spinny and Tossa were at each other's throats, until they realized they had to try to get along for Catra's sake. </p><p>Catra hadn't been the best with following their example, but she tried. Seeing them being so domestic now always made Catra feel more relaxed and positive about life. If they could do it, maybe anyone could learn to love. </p><p>Catra hated to interrupt them, but Mama Netossa spotted her in the doorway. She nudged her wife.</p><p>"Hey, kiddo." Netossa greeted. </p><p>Both women sat up, looking surprised. </p><p>"Is everything alright?" Mom Spinny asked, looking concerned. "You hardly come out of your room, even less to find us."</p><p>Catra knew that was true. She wasn't the most social person. Her family was no exception. Catra rarely initiated conversation with her moms unless something was bothering her. It was a habit she'd formed as a child. Her moms were understanding and never pushed her to open up unless she was obviously in distress.</p><p>So, Catra coming them like this was cause for concern for them. </p><p>Catra stopped into the room awkwardly. Her fangs worried her bottom lip, her hands rubbing over her jeans. </p><p>"Hey. Um, so tomorrow I'm going out to the mall with.... Adora..."</p><p>"Adora?" Mom Spinny asked, confused. "Is that a friend of yours?" </p><p>Catra huffed.</p><p>"No, Mom. She's just a girl I know in school."</p><p>Her moms looked at each other, then grinned.</p><p>"Ok." Mama Tossa said, slyly. "And what do you plan on doing? Will you be out late?"</p><p>Catra shrugged, crossing her arms.</p><p>"I'm taking her to the mall cuz her clothes are disgusting. They're dirty and raggedy and I think she might be homeless. We're not friends. I just...."</p><p>Catra felt her conflicted emotions rising back up.</p><p>"I don't know what's wrong with me." She groaned, leaning her head back. </p><p>"C'mere, sweetie." Mom said.</p><p>Catra looked at her moms, who were motioning first her come sit. Catra did as told and squeezed in in between the two. She slouched against Tossa, sighing.</p><p>"Ok, kiddo." Netossa said. "Tell us everything."</p><p>Catra told them about when she and Adora first met and all the crap she gave her, and about Adora's clothes and physical state.</p><p>"It just always bothered me and I don't know what to do. I look at her and I just can't handle all the feelings in my chest. The only outlet is to make fun of her, but even that isn't doing anything to get it out. I see Adora and I know something is up and I can't ignore it. She's so happy and sweet and reserved. She didn't even get mad when I told her we were hanging out tomorrow. She said ok, even though we don't even anything about each other. She's so damn trusting and hot and-"</p><p>Catra paused. Fuck, did she just say that? Catra laid down, her head on Netossa's lap, her feet on Spinnerella's lap. </p><p>"I'm so confused and my chest is all ticklish and I don't know if I like it. What is happening to me?"</p><p>Mom Spinny giggled. Catra whined at the sound.</p><p>"Woman, don't laugh at my pain. Mama! She's making fun of me." </p><p>Mama Tossa snorted in amusement. She smoothed Catra's hair. </p><p>"She's not making fun of you, hon. We just find it funny that you're upset about having a crush." Netossa stated, grinning.</p><p>Catra's eyes widened. She sprang up to her feet.</p><p>"I do not have a crush!" She denied.</p><p>Netossa chuckled, shaking her head. She looked at her wife, who was also amused. Spinny held out her hand to Catra. After a moment, Catra took it, letting her mom pull back to the couch. Wrapping an arm around Catra shoulder's, Spinnerella sighed.</p><p>"Think about it. You constantly think about her. You worry for her wellbeing. You were first her bully, which is not cool of you and if you do it again you will be grounded."</p><p>Catra felt the slightest pinch of regret. Her cheek was gently pinched by the woman holding her close, showing Catra that her moms weren't too upset with her past actions. <br/>Catra swatted the hands away, laughing quietly.</p><p>"You want to help her and you are. I'd say you want to be her friend or something close to that, but you don't know how to express your feelings because of your rocky start."</p><p>Ok, yeah. That probably makes sense. Catra couldn't disagree with that.</p><p>"Also, you said she's hot and sweet. So, you're obviously attracted to her on some level. Maybe not romantically, but you still have some kind of want to be in her life."</p><p>Catra took the time to process that. She slowly nodded her head.</p><p>"Ok...that's makes it clearer." She muttered.</p><p>She sighed and leaned on Spinny's shoulder.</p><p>"Why are feelings so complicated?" She groaned. </p><p>Spinny giggled. "It's part of being a person, honey."</p><p>A hand ruffled her mane. Catra hissed half-heartedly at Netossa. </p><p>"Feel better?" Netossa asked. </p><p>Catra nodded wordlessly.</p><p>"Good. Glad to help. So, is this Adora really that hot?"</p><p>Catra looked at her Mama. </p><p>"Oh my stars, yes!" She gushed, standing up. </p><p>"She's taller than me. Like a few inches."</p><p>Catra raised her hand to show them. </p><p>"She has blond hair that she keeps in a stupid ponytail all the time and the dumbest little poof in the front. Her eyes are so blue."</p><p>Catra couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.</p><p>"They're so beautiful and- ugh, she's so nice. Like crazy nice and social. It's almost disgusting."</p><p>Spinny and Tossa smiled fondly at her. </p><p>"Well," Spinny said. "I hope you two become friends so we can meet her one day. She's sounds lovely."</p><p>Catra liked that idea. Her and Adora. Friends. </p><p>"We'll see." She said. A sudden yawn came out. </p><p>"Bedtime, kiddo. You have school tomorrow." Netossa ordered, pointing to the doorway.</p><p>Catra nodded. She let her moms kiss her Goodnight. Going back to her room to get ready for bed, Catra felt more at ease, but the fluttery feeling in her stomach wouldn't stop. </p><p>That night, she fell into a fitful sleep.<br/>----------------</p><p>School the next day seemed to go on forever. Catra kept track of the classes she had left of the day. Her friends were the only things keeping her in the present. Talking about it with Scorpia helped, too. She was actually very easy to talk to and not at all judgmental about Catra's feeling on the topic of Adora. </p><p>She promised to help Catra with whatever she needed. Catra couldn't be more grateful. </p><p>So, when it was the end of the school day, Scorpia was her support in getting Catra to not rethink this idea. Catra promised to call her and tell her how it went later. Walking out of the school, they waited around in the student parking lot, until they finally the happy-go-lucky crew arrived. </p><p>"Hey, Catra." Adora called to her.</p><p>Catra looked up from her phone to see Adora, an all too excited yet nervous Arrows, and an annoyed Sparkles coming towards the ex Horde group. </p><p>"What are you all doing here?" Glimmer questioned, suspicious as always. </p><p>Catra groaned. </p><p>"They're my friends. Of course they're hanging out here with me while I wait for the princess."</p><p>She threw her hand in Adora's direction. </p><p>Adora snorted, a hand on her hip.</p><p>"Princess?" She asked. </p><p>Catra glared at her.</p><p>"Shut it." She commanded grumpily. "C'mon. Let's go already. Your friends are annoying."</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes. "Mhm."</p><p>Scorpia crushed Catra in a goodbye hug.</p><p>"Have fun. Oh and be nice, Catra. Remember what your therapist told you. Breathe and count if you start getting angry."</p><p>Catra pushed Scorpia away, telling her to shut up. </p><p>"I'll text you later. So shush." </p><p>Adora followed her to Catra's car. She went wide-eyed when she saw it.</p><p>"This is yours?" She asked in shock. </p><p> Catra unlocked the door, humming in the affirmative. During the drive, Catra couldn't help but feel the slightest bit uncomfortable with the awkward silence. She glanced over at Adora. Adora was looking around the car, in absolute awe. </p><p>It made Catra smile.</p><p>"What? Never seen a car before?" She teased.</p><p>Adora looked at her. She blushed.</p><p>"Oh uh, it's not that. I just haven't been in a car this nice. How'd you get it?"</p><p>"Birthday gift after I got my license." Catra replied with a shrug. "You don't have a license?"</p><p>Adora looked out her side window.</p><p>"No. Never really had the chance. I mean, I know how to drive, but I don't have license is all."</p><p>Catra nodded.</p><p>"I get it." She said. </p><p>Silence once again fell upon them. Catra could see Adora fidgeting in her seat. Without looking at her, Catra spoke.</p><p>"What's wrong, primcess?" Catra asked, trying not to seem pushy. </p><p>"Where are we going?" Adora then asked. </p><p>Catra wondered if this whole thing was a mistake. </p><p>"To the mall. I thought that we could do some shopping and no, this isn't a pity thing."</p><p>Catra could feel eyes on her but ignored it.</p><p>Catra." Adora said. "I didn't ask you to buy me stuff. Why are you doing this all of a sudden?"</p><p>Catra drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. </p><p>"I know. I probably should've asked you if it was ok. This is just the only thing I could think of as a peace offering and an apology. I'm not good with words. Actions are my sort of thing. We don't have to go if I you don't want to. We can do something else. I just thought you'd like some new clothes. Anything you want. Doesn't have to be expensive. Just anything other than your rags."</p><p>It was silent. It made Catra almost nervous. She hadn't ever done this sort of thing for someone. She didn't know if she crossed a line or something.</p><p>"This was stupid. I'm sorry. I'll take home and-"</p><p>"Catra!" Adora cut her off, smiling.</p><p>Catra closed her mouth. The smile on Adora's face surprised her.</p><p>"You have no idea how much I appreciate it. If you want to do this, I'll accept. Thank you. I usually don't accept handouts like this, but I can't really refuse this time."</p><p>Catra looked at Adora, confused.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>Adora looked down at her lap. </p><p>"Things have just been hard, is all."</p><p>They pull up to the mall parking lot. Taking off her seat belt, Catra grabbed her wallet. She glanced at Adora. Adora had a conflicted expression. Her hands fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. </p><p>"What's up?" Catra asked, her voice soft and gentle.</p><p>Adora sighed. </p><p>"Wouldn't I embarrass you, looking like this in public?" She asked, staring at her lap.</p><p>Catra was taken by surprise by the question. She wouldn't see why she would. Yeah, Adora did look super poor, but only Catra could give her shit for it. No one else. Besides, Adora really didn't deserve to be judged like that by anyone. Seeing her so ashamed made Catra bold.</p><p>"No. Now, listen here."</p><p>Adora lifted her head, looking at Catra. Catra turned in her seat, so her body was facing the other teen. Catra's intense stare locked with Adora.</p><p>"You have nothing to be ashamed of. I don't know what your situation is and it's not my business. I may have given you shit for dressing like that before, but that's cuz I wanted to talk to you and didn't know how else to do it. So, to make up for being a shitty person, I'm going to make sure no one else messes with you. That's my job and you may be a hobo, but you're my hobo now. So, I say fuck anyone who tries to say shit to you. They'll deal with me. That alright?"</p><p>Adora was speechless by that confession. Catra was surprised herself. She didn't even know she felt that strongly about Adora. </p><p>Adora nodded simply.</p><p>Catra sighed, deflating a little. She felt a little embarrassed by her bold words. She really needed a better filter. </p><p>"I get intense sometimes. Sorry if I'm scaring you."</p><p>Adora laughed, making Catra raise a brow. Adora smiled, shaking her head.</p><p>"It's fine. Glimmer is the same way. It's your way of showing you care. I get it. C'mon."</p><p>Catra smiled. Her heart was going crazy fast in her chest. </p><p>"Let's do this." She said, mostly to herself. <br/>------------------</p><p>Adora examined the outfit she had on. White cropped hoodie and white jeans with a gold stripe going down the side of each leg. The pair of new sneakers she had matched as well. </p><p>"I like it." She decided, looking over her shoulder at Catra.</p><p>Catra was siting on the little bench, observing, nodding in agreement. </p><p>"Looks nice." She said. "Add it to the pile."</p><p>Adora nodded and took off the hoodie. She looked at the mirror, to see Catra's reflection looking at her. Adora smiled. Catra tried her best to smile back. She looked down at her phone as a distraction. </p><p>They'd been shopping for hours, buying Adora a new wardrobe. Shoes, socks, sportswear winter clothes if they could find any. Anything Adora chose, Catra paid for. </p><p>She refused to show Adora the price from the receipts. She knew Adora would feel guilty if she saw. </p><p>Shopping with Adora was actually fun. They joked around, cruising around the stores. They went to a toy store that let customers play with the toys. Catra had to teach Adora how to play some of the games. They went back to clothes shopping, Adora trying on the clothes. Catra sat and watched, commenting opinion when asked.</p><p>She desperately tried not to stare, keeping her eyes on her phone when Adora changed clothes. She didn't know why Adora insisted on having Catra be in the changing room with her. </p><p>"Alright. Done."</p><p>Catra glanced up to see Adora in one of her already paid for clothes that she had bought earlier. Simple joggers and a tank top with a sports bra and sneakers. A bright red hoodie was tied around her waist. </p><p>They gathered the stuff. Paying for it, the two walked out, tons of bags in hand. While they walked, Adora's stomach growled loudly. Adora blushed at the volume. Catra laughed. </p><p>"Let's take this stuff to the car and then we can eat." Catra said, leading the way to the where they'd parked. </p><p>Getting to the car, they stuffed things into the trunk and the back seats. Catra closed the trunk. She looked towards Adora. </p><p>Adora was leaning over, resting on the car, like she was gonna get sick. Catra walked up to Adora. She hesitated before placing a hand on Adora's back. At the contact, Adora looked up at her.</p><p>"I'm fine." She lied lamely. "Just a little dizzy."</p><p>This set off an alarm. Adora took a few deep breaths, dry heaving every few seconds. Her arms trembled. It concerned Catra.</p><p>"You're not fine, Adora. Are you sick or something? And don't lie to me."</p><p>Catra wrapped an arm around Adora's waist to make sure she didn't collapse. That's when she finally noticed how thin Adora was. She could feel the slight dip in Adora's waist. </p><p>"Adora...." she said. "When was the last time you ate?"</p><p>Adora didn't look at her. The silence was deafening. Catra picked up a quiet sob. From Adora. The blond girl started to sob, covering her face with her hands. Catra had no idea what to do. She wasn't good at comforting others.</p><p>She turned Adora towards her, wrapping her arms around Adora's waist. Adora latched onto her, her face buried in Catra's shoulder. Catra didn't say anything, just letting Adora cry. </p><p>When Adora was out of tears, she wiped her face, pulling away from Catra. The missing body heat made Catra almost saddened. Instead, she focused on Adora.</p><p>"Better?" She asked. </p><p>Adora nodded </p><p>"Yeah. Sorry."</p><p>Catra shrugged.</p><p>"It's fine. I think you needed it and I hugged you first, so..."</p><p>Adora sniffled, trying to collect herself. Catra leaned against her car, waiting. </p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" She asked after a moment.</p><p>Adora sighed. </p><p>"I guess. While we're eating."</p><p>Catra nodded. She thought for a second before holding out her hand. Adora looked at it before smiling. She took Catra by the hand while they walked back into the mall.<br/>-----------------------</p><p>Catra set her tray down. Sitting down across from Adora, Catra smiled when she saw Adora already digging in. </p><p>"Don't choke, idiot." She warned. </p><p>Adora gave her a thumbs up with a mouthful of food. She looked like a chipmunk. Catra got started on her own food. The two ate in comfortable silence. They stole glances at one another every so often. Catra's face heated up whenever they made eye contact. </p><p>Even stuffing her face, Adora was hot. Catra felt almost self-conscious next to her. Tall, blond and beautiful. </p><p>"So..." Adora said suddenly. "Why did you transfer schools?" </p><p>Catra took a moment before responding.</p><p>"Oh uh.. my moms wanted me to get a non-private school experience. They wanted me to be in a more humble environment."</p><p>Adora looked curious. Even did the little puppy head tilt.</p><p>"You went to private school your whole life?" </p><p>Catra made a face.</p><p>"Sorta. I was adopted at like, eight years old. My birth mom was evil. Hate her. She's in jail now for beating and starving me half to death. Fucked me up mentally, too."</p><p>Catra hated talking about her childhood. However, Catra didn't feel the need to hide it from Adora. Adora didn't look at her with pity or judgment. She looked like she understood Catra.</p><p>"I was never wanted by her. She never cared about me. I basically raised myself. She gaslighted her way into making me believe she was this amazing mother and that I was a demon spawn who didn't deserve any good thing. So, I know what's it's like to be hungry and not have nice things."</p><p>Catra clasped her hands together, trying to push her emotions down. She held Adora's gaze.</p><p>"I might not totally understand what you're going through, but I can relate. I know what it's like to be alone. I know what it's like to live a life where you feel like no one cares about your suffering. To feel small and helpless and..."</p><p>Catra had to stop. Her thoughts were running wild. She closed her eyes and did the breathing exercises her therapist had taught her for intense moments like this. </p><p>Her hands clenched, her claws digging into her palms. The pain centered her. </p><p>Hands found hers. They gently massaged Catra's fists open. Once her fists weren't balled up, the gentle hands held them, letting Catra squeeze them. Catra blinked rapidly, huffing.</p><p>"Sorry. This was about you. Not me. I just get emotional sometimes when I talk about her."</p><p>Adora didn't let go, rubbing her thumbs over Catra's palms. She shook her head.</p><p>"Don't be sorry. If you need to let out emotions too, let it out. No judgment, right?"</p><p>Catra snickered. She nodded.</p><p>Adora smiled back. Catra loved that smile. Perfect. </p><p>Catra licked her dry lips, clearing her throat.</p><p>"So, Uh... what's your story? With the whole being poor or whatever. Wow, that sounded snooty."</p><p>Adora laughed.</p><p>"You're alright." She assured Catra. </p><p>Adora looked down at their joined hands, thinking.</p><p>"My mom's sick." </p><p>Catra's brows furrowed together. She stayed silent, letting Adora talk.</p><p>"She has multiple sclerosis. It's basically when the immune system attacks the thing that protects the brain. Her body sorts shuts down and she's in a lot of pain. It has a lot of other side effects. Shes had for a few years, but after my dad died, it's been harder to pay for stuff. Her medication and treatments took most of our money. Health insurance is barely covering anything."</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes. </p><p>"I have a job to help pay the bills, but it's not nearly enough. Her disability check is around the amount I get paid."</p><p>Catra flipped their hands, so Adora could squeeze hers in needed. Adora smiled in appreciation. </p><p>"We barely get by. Most of the money went to the electric bill and to keep food in the house. It's not terrible, but not great. I love my mom and I'd do anything for her. I know she feels guilty about it all, but it's not her fault she's sick. Shit happens, you know?"</p><p>Catra couldn't imagine what that must feel like. Having so much responsibility on your shoulders at such a young age. Catra had so much respect for this girl. She nodded.</p><p>"Right. Shit happens."</p><p>Catra pursed her lips together tightly.</p><p>"Adora. I promise to help you in any way I can. If you want me to."</p><p>Adora's eyes widened. </p><p>"Really? You've already done more than I could ever thank you for."</p><p>Catra smirked playfully.</p><p>"Just thank me by not being an idiot."</p><p>Adora giggled. </p><p>Catra smiled warmly.</p><p>"I mean it. I can't explain it, but I like you a lot. I want to see you happy and if there's anything I can do to help, let me know."</p><p>Adora looked ready to cry again. She nodded.</p><p>"Deal."</p><p>Catra sighed, standing up.</p><p>"Welp, that's enough sappiness for one day. Let's get you home."</p><p>The drive to Adora's place was silent. A good silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra takes Adora home from the mall and meets her mom. Catra realizes that she may not have platonic feelings fit the blonde.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure your moms won't get mad?"</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sure, blondie. You said you needed groceries. So we got food. Now, chill out."</p><p>On the way home from the mall, Adora mentioned if they could stop at the supermarket at get some stuff. Catra then bought enough food to fill a refrigerator. Adora had worried that Catra wouldn't have enough money left. </p><p>Of course, Catra had more than enough, but she still refused to let Adora see the price at the checkout. They were finally on their way home. Catra was exhausted, but kept it together. She didn't want Adora to feel like Catra's exhaustion was her fault. Catra had been glad to spend the afternoon with her and would do it again. </p><p>Pulling up to Adora's neighborhood, Catra had to resist the urge to comment. This was practically the slums. The homes were small and broken down. On the way there, they'd passed four corners with a homeless person standing there. </p><p>"The white one up there." Adora directed softly.</p><p>Catra nodded and pulled up to the house. Parking, Catra looked out the window at the home. It was just as in poor shape as the rest of the block. Worn and chipped paint, dead grass, broken down front stairs. There was plastic covering one of the windows, probably a replacement for a window. </p><p>Catra unbuckled her seatbelt.</p><p>"Let's grab your stuff." She told Adora.</p><p>The girls gathered Adora's shopping bags from the trunk and headed into the house. Entering the home, Catra noticed it was much nearer than on the outside. Cleaner, too. </p><p>"Mom? I'm home!" Adora called out.</p><p>Catra let Adora lead the way. They walked down the hall and entered a bedroom. Lying on the bed, was a woman. </p><p>Must be Adora's mom. </p><p>"Hey, Mom." Adora greeted. </p><p>The woman did look sick. She had on a robe and was prompted up by a few pillows. Her red hair was in a messy bun. She looked just like Adora. Beautiful, too. The woman smiled at the girls.</p><p>"Hey, sweetie. Had fun?" </p><p>Adora put down the bags she was carrying and went over to the bed. She sat down on the bed, leaning over to let her mom kiss her cheek. The sweetness made Catra smile. </p><p>"I did." Adora replied. "I want you to meet Catra."</p><p>Adora looked at Catra, waving her over. Catra put down the bags and approached the two. Adora's mom smiled gently at her. Catra noticed she looked in pain, but held back. </p><p>"Mom, this is Catra. She's the one who took me shopping with no choice on the matter."</p><p>Catra heard the humor in Adora's voice. Catra smiled at the woman.</p><p>"Hello, ma'am." She greeted politely. "Thanks for letting Adora come with me. We bought tons of new clothes."</p><p>"Please", the woman said. "Call me Marlena. Thank you for doing this. It means so much."</p><p>Adora lit up.</p><p>"We even picked out some stuff for you too!" She gushed, rushing to the bags. Adora then spent some time, showing her mom all the things they'd gotten. Marlena looked every happy with the items. She loved the clothes Adora had picked out, including socks and shirts and pants and winter items. </p><p>"Well, I'm very grateful to you, Catra." Marlena told Catra. "You have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you. It's been hard ever since the my husband's death. I get social security disability checks, but it's barely enough. This was a big help."</p><p>Catra could only smile and nod. </p><p>"It really was no problem. I saw she was struggling and I wanted to help."</p><p>Suddenly, she remembered the groceries. </p><p>"Oh shit, we forgot the food in the car."</p><p>Marlena's eyes widened.</p><p>"You girls bought groceries?" She asked in disbelief.</p><p>Adora nodded.</p><p>"Catra insisted when I asked if we could stop and grab a few things. We'll be right back."</p><p>Catra and Adora went out and brought in the groceries. Marlena has gotten out of bed and was using a wheelchair. She looked at the all the food as the girls put everything away. It filled the kitchen cabinets and fridge. </p><p>"I can't believe it." Marlena said, smiling.</p><p>Catra looked at the woman. Marlena looked close to tears. Catra only smiled politely. </p><p>"Well, I'd better get home." She finally said.</p><p>"If you need anything, please let me know. I gave Adora my number."</p><p>Marlena nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, Catra. You're welcome here anytime."</p><p>Catra looked at Adora. The blonde looked ready to explode with joy. Catra rolled her eyes.</p><p>"If I let you hug me, will you stop?"</p><p>Adora nearly tackled Catra, her arms wrapping around her, squeezing. Catra stood there in shock before returning the hug. She rested her head on Adora's shoulder, breathing in her scent.</p><p>Pine and vanilla. Catra loved it. She could spend all day breathing in the smell. It was soothing.</p><p>When they finally pulled apart, Catra cleared her throat. She missed the feeling already. </p><p>"Make sure you eat." She said, half-seriously. "You're bony as hell."</p><p>Adora lightly shoved her.</p><p>"We will. We're not wasteful people."</p><p>Catra nodded.</p><p>"Care to show me out?" She asked.</p><p>Adora nodded. She walked Catra out to the front door. With one final wave, Catra went home, feeling lighter than ever before. She felt like she had done something good for once.<br/>
--------------</p><p>Catra groaned, crossing her arms.</p><p>"I don't like her." She denied.</p><p>Lonnie hummed.</p><p>"Sure, dude. You didn't buy her a closet of clothes and a crap ton of food because she's just an average friend. You'd never do that for just anyone."</p><p>That was true. Catra wouldn't do it for just anyone, but did Lonnie have to rub it in?</p><p>Catra growled lowly.</p><p>"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it. It's no one's business anyway. Scorpia should've kept that to herself, but whatever. Can't go back in time."</p><p>Scorpia and Catra had talked about Catra's time with Adora. Scorpia had fawned over how Catra talked about Adora. Catra didn't see why she would be so excited. Nothing happened.</p><p>So, it was totally overdramatic that Scorpia told the rest of the group about it.</p><p>"You met her mom, Wildcat." Scorpia gushed. "That's like a step in the direction of becoming like family."</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Shut up. Plus, she wouldn't like me like that."</p><p>Scorpia gasped, stars in her eyes.</p><p>"You do like her!" She squealed.</p><p>Catra pressed her hands over Scorpia's mouth. She looked around to see if anyone had heard. No one looked their way and seemed to all be oblivious to the panic Catra had felt.</p><p>She glared at Scorpia. Her cheeks her blazing red.</p><p>"Shh! Don't announce it to the whole school." She hissed.</p><p>Scorpia could only aww at Catra.</p><p>"This is so cute. You like her."</p><p>Lonnie snickered.</p><p>"Called it." She boasted. "When did it start?"</p><p>Catra sighed, leaning her head back. She wasn't getting out of this.</p><p>"I think I was interested in her the first time I saw her. Didn't actually like her until a few weeks into the school year. Happy?"</p><p>"Are you gonna tell her?" Kyle piped up. </p><p>Catra scowled.</p><p>"No. I don't even think she likes me like that. I was an asshole to her. I'm not exactly lovable."</p><p>Scorpia softened at the comment. She grasped Catra's shoulders.</p><p>"Hey, don't say that." She said. "You are lovable. Did you take your meds today?"</p><p>Catra cursed under her breath. She'd woken up that morning late and had rushed to get ready. She'd totally forgotten to take her antidepressants before she left. No wonder she felt so emotional and tired. </p><p>"Shit. I did. I feel like crap." She groaned.</p><p>The bell rang. Time for the day to start. Catra slung her bag over her shoulder.</p><p>"Let's get to class." She sighed. </p><p>As the group walked together, Catra could hardly coordinate herself. She felt sluggish and exhausted. She was in a zombie like state, walking with a dead look in her eyes. Her mind was numb and she hardly could focus on anything. She didn't even try to look intimidating. It was too much work to try.</p><p>If others noticed, she didn't care. </p><p>That's how the the day had went. A blur. At some point, she was sitting in history, staring at down at her desk, letting the noise around her blend together. She couldn't focus. Everything was hazy. Like she was in a fog.</p><p>"Hey, Catra."</p><p>Catra dragged her eyes up to meet the person that was addressing her. Mix matched eyes met bluish-grey. Adora looked concerned. </p><p>"You ok? You spaced out all class."</p><p>Catra glanced around. Everyone was packing up to leave. When had class ended?</p><p>She could only hum in response, her jaw not working. Lazily, Catra gathered her stuff and stood up. She looked up at Adora. She then noticed Adora's new clothes. Navy blue skinny jeans, a dark red long sleeved shirt, and a red and white letterman jacket. She looked like a jock.</p><p>"Finally. You look nice. A dumb jock, but still." Catra commented.</p><p>Adora blushed lightly at the compliment.</p><p>"Thanks. I'm so glad I have new stuff. Thanks, again."</p><p>Catra shrugged. "No problem, dork."</p><p>"C'mon." Adora said. "I think Scorpia is looking for you by now."</p><p>Catra could only nod. She had no idea what possessed her, but she grabbed onto Adora's sleeve.</p><p>"Lead the way. I'm tired." She commanded, staring off into nothing. </p><p>Adora held her hand and led the way. The two walked the halls. Catra had to really focus on each step. She wanted to collapse right then and there and curl up.</p><p>The only thing keeping her in the present was Adora's grip on her. Catra could actually ground herself for a bit.</p><p>"Wow, she actually looks not homeless." She suddenly picked up from nearby. </p><p>The comment made her stop, causing Adora to stop as well. Catra looked in the direction the comment had come from. There was a group of students standing by, watching the two of them. They had obviously were talking about Adora.</p><p>"What the fuck did you say?" Catra demanded, her senses coming back to her.</p><p>"Catra, it's fine." Adora tried to calm her.</p><p>Catra held up a hand, signaling her to be quiet. She released Adora, marching up to the group.</p><p>"Which one of you said that?" She asked, eyes narrowed.</p><p>The group were all tense, looking at each other.</p><p>"Me." Said a very brave girl.</p><p>Catra looked her up and down. This girl had on super tight skinny jeans, a crop top that was so short, it should be against school dress code. Her face looked like it had been under the knife a few times. Her vibrantly colored acrylic nails were all long as Catra's claws, but ugly.</p><p>Catra sneered at the girl.</p><p>"Oh fuck off. At least she doesn't look like a bimbo barbie whore. What? Did you not have boobs so you stuffed balloons into your shirt? Ken is calling, Barbie. He wants his girlfriend's style back."</p><p>It might not have been the most clever comeback, but it did the trick. The girl was speechless. She angrily huffed and stomped away, checking Catra's shoulder as she left, her group following her.</p><p>Catra smirked in achievement. She turned back to Adora who was looking at her in surprise.</p><p>"Uh, thanks." She then said.</p><p>Catra shrugged, smirking.</p><p>"She deserved it. Anyone who messes with you from now on, deals with me."</p><p>Adora laughed.</p><p>"Ok, Cat. I'll remember that. You sure you don't like me?"</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes on instinct. </p><p>"Shut up, nerd." Was all she said. </p><p>The two continued down the hall. Eventually, they met up with Catra's group. Adora smugly told them what Catra had done. </p><p>Lonnie was gonna give her hell for it later. Catra just knew it. </p><p>"Let's get you to your nerd squad." Catra grumbled, feeling the fog creeping back in. "I'm tired and I wanna go home."</p><p>"You alright, Wildcat?" Scorpia asked.</p><p>Catra rubbed her eyes, sighing.</p><p>"No. I can't think and I'm tired. I was an idiot to forget my meds."</p><p>"Meds?" Adora asked. </p><p>Catra shook her head slowly.</p><p>"Later." Was all she said. </p><p>"I don't think you should drive home like this." Scorpia said, clearly worried. "Maybe you should have your moms pick you up."</p><p>Catra was too exhausted to argue. She hummed in agreement.</p><p>"I can take her to the nurse and have her call her moms." Adora volunteered.</p><p>Catra leaned on Adora, her head feeling like lead. Adora was sturdy and nice to rest on. </p><p>Suddenly, they were moving. Catra let herself be moved along, the familiar arms around her.</p><p>"Stay awake, Catra." Adora muttered.</p><p>Catra hummed.</p><p>She cracked her eyes open, just enough to see where they were going. It was all a blur. Catra was suddenly sitting in a chair, muffled voices around her. She had no idea how much time had passed. </p><p>Soon enough, she felt two pairs of hands on her.</p><p>"Cat? C'mon kiddo. Snap out of it." </p><p>Catra blinked a few times, slowly coming into awareness. She looked up to see her moms and Adora in front of her. When had her moms gotten here?</p><p>"Mama? What're you doing here?" She asked, her voice drifting off at the end.</p><p>Spinnerella and Netossa smiled softly.</p><p>"Hey, sweetie. We got a call saying you weren't feeling too good. We got here and you were pretty upset. We're here to take you girls home."</p><p>When was Catra upset? The confusion must've showed.</p><p>"You were crying when we got here." Spinny explained. "Adora told us you forgot to take your depression meds. It probably messed with your mind and you also might've been having an off day, on top of that."</p><p>Catra didn't respond. </p><p>She felt herself be led out of the school. She looked at the person holding her. Adora. Was she coming too? That was nice.</p><p>The teens and Netossa climbed into the woman's own car, while Spinny took Catra's car. Catra stared down at her lap, her mind numb.</p><p>The movement of the car calmed her and made her more alert. She could hear Adora and her mom talking, but could focus on the words. She didn't care, really.</p><p>"Hey, Catra." </p><p>A gentle nudge made her look up. Adora was looking at her.</p><p>"You take antidepressants?" She inquired curiously.</p><p>Catra nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I also take other meds to help my PTSD." She found herself saying. "I'm adopted and my birth mom used to be a major bitch. Beat me up a lot and shit. She's in jail now and I'm always fucked up."</p><p>"Language." Netossa chided from the driver seat.</p><p>Catra shrugged.</p><p>"It's true." She muttered. "Kinda why I wanted to help you."</p><p>She leaned back against her seat. Catra glanced up at Adora. Adora had a carefully neutral expression on her face.</p><p>"You reminded me of when I had nothing too. I remember when I was a kid and wished for someone to come and help me. I know what it's like to be hungry and cold. I know what it's like to be in need. Guess, I didn't know how to handle my emotions when I first saw you."</p><p>Adora pursed her lips together, holding her gaze. She seemed to be searching Catra's face for something.</p><p>"I understand. It's alright, Cat. We're friends now, so it's fine."</p><p>Catra nodded. She felt a grip on her hand. Looking down, she saw Adora's hand in hers. It helped keep her grounded. In the present. The grip wasn't too tight or made Catra feel pain. Just enough to feel secure.</p><p>Though, Catra was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to make her insides flutter. She wondered if Adora felt it, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora returns the favor in an expected way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra knew she should probably go to school. Do something with herself. </p><p>However, her one day without medication was enough have her fall into a bad headspace for weeks. She could feel the weight of her depression on her chest, slowly building up. Catra had tried to do something about it. She tried to keep busy at school, spending time with friends, Adora included. After their shopping spree, Adora's friends and Catra had an unspoken truce. They were grateful that Catra had helped Adora, since Adora hadn't told any of them about her mom. </p><p>They were more than willing to pitch in and help the Grayskull pair out. Adora and her mom cried when they fundraised enough money for her mom's medication and hospital bills. Glimmer even suggested Adora get a job with her at the local cafe. </p><p>Catra's moms even pitched in and created a bank account and left quite a lot in it for the bills and stuff. Adora was hesitant to accept the money, but she couldn't deny she needed the help. </p><p>In weeks, Adora's life was turning around for the better. She seemed happier, less stressed. </p><p>Catra had spent some more time with her and her mom. Marlena was a gem. Sweet, spunky, had a great sense of humor. She was just as unsure to accept the financial help from Catra and her moms. They had to practically shove the money into their hands and refuse to take it back. </p><p>It was great being so involved in Adora's life. Her friends had accepted Catra as a regular.</p><p>Even Glimmer didn't comment on her presence in the small group. </p><p>Adora's friends were annoying, but not so bad. They were whacky and goofy. Catra had no idea how they'd managed to still be alive. She had taken it upon herself to be the only functioning brain cell amongst the four of them. Turns out Bow and Glimmer loved that she was a magicat. It annoyed Catra when Bow called her cute. </p><p>She was not cute. </p><p>The two groups merging together was quite something. No one really knows when it happened. They all just started talking more to one another in and out of school. Of course, there were a bit of head-butting, but they got passed that. Eventually they became a huge group. </p><p>Catra was never one to have many friends. It was, frankly, overwhelming at times. She'd tried to keep it on the down low, not wanting to draw unnecessary attention. </p><p>Catra spent that time hoping and pleading with the gods above that it wouldn't get bad. </p><p>It got bad.</p><p>When her alarm went off one morning, Catra was too exhausted to get up. Which is weird because she's slept all afternoon and all night. She shouldn't be this tired, yet here she was. Catra sighed. </p><p>A gentle knock on her door got her attention. The sound of the door opening and footsteps walking in didn't phase her. </p><p>"Honey?" Spinny said, walking into Catra's line of sight. </p><p>Catra's mom looked concerned, her brow furrowed.</p><p>"Sweetie, you're not going to school?" She asked.</p><p>Catra sighed and shrugged.</p><p>"Sorry. I don't want to be wasting my life, and I know you expect more from me-"</p><p>Spinnerella shook her head.</p><p>"No no, sweetie. None of that."</p><p>She walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Talk to me, Cat. What's wrong?</p><p>Catra sighed.</p><p>"I'm not having a good day. I can't do it."</p><p>Spinny bit her lip.</p><p>"Ok. Well, do you need to call your therapist or just want to have a chill day?"</p><p>Catra reached out slowly for her mom's hand. The woman gladly squeezed her daughter's hand, trying to will all reassurance into her.</p><p>"I wanna stay home." Catra responded. "I'll text my friends and let her know."</p><p>Spinny nodded.</p><p>"Ok. I'll let you sleep for now, and I'll come get you for lunch. Alright?"</p><p>Catra nodded silently. With a kiss to her head, Spinny left the room.</p><p>Catra sighed. She dragged her phone towards her. She lazily unlocked it after staring at the screen for a minute, trying to remember her password. She texted Scorpia, partially whiny, partially blunt.</p><p>Catra: I'm not going 2 school today cuz I'm sad af. I hate life.</p><p>Catra didn't have to wait long for a reply. </p><p>Scorpia: :( aww Wildcat! That sucks. You need anything??</p><p>Catra could've smiled if she had the energy. Scorpia was an angel amongst heathens.</p><p>Catra: nah. Maybe Adora to come and cuddle. I low key miss her XD</p><p>Catra snorted, the joke making her feel the slightest bit less pathetic. She wondered if Adora noticed her not being there.</p><p>Catra: tell her and the gang hey for me if you want. Maybe I'll text her later. I'll be mostly in bed all day, prob crying lol</p><p>That was what she did most of that week, anyway. </p><p>Scorpia: I told them! Lonnie said we're swinging by later to visit. </p><p>Ew. Visitors. Catra cringed at the thoughts. She hoped they'd forget about it.</p><p>Catra: I don't like you guys</p><p>Scorpia: It's Lonnie. You know damn well u lyin! Shut up and go to sleep or drink water! You better be here tomorrow or I'm draggin ur ass here! This school is whack without you.</p><p>Catra: mhm</p><p>Catra sighed. She closed her eyes, tossing her phone aside. Catra turned over and tried to go back to sleep. Her brain wouldn't stop. Having depression was annoying. You're tired but can't sleep when you want to. </p><p>Catra lied there for hours just staring at nothing, with occasional emotional outbursts. A text notification sound brought her back into the present. Catra sighed and felt around for her phone. She found it and looked at the screen. </p><p>Adora: don't be mad</p><p>Catra was confused. What did she do? Adora had just gotten a phone and whenever she got a text like that, it wasn't good. Another text came in. From Lonnie? </p><p>Catra clicked on it.</p><p>Lonnie: I just dropped Adora off at ur house FYI. Your welcome</p><p>What?!</p><p>Catra sat up, throwing the covers off. Catra hurried out of her room and down the hall. Making her way down to the first floor, she could hear her moms already at the front door.<br/>They were talking to someone. </p><p>Catra padded through the front area of the house, seeing her moms talking to a certain blonde. Seeing Adora in her home made Catra feel strange. Her stomach twisted, but not in a bad way. It tickled almost. Adora was here. Why was she here?</p><p>"Hey, Adora." She spoke up, her voice gravely. </p><p>Adora looked her way. She smiled softly at her, walking towards her, her bag slung over her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, Catra. Surprise. I hope you don't mind me showing up unannounced."</p><p>Adora's face turned pink, a nervous look taking over.</p><p>"I wanted to see you. Scorpia told me you wanted to see me since you're not feeling too great. I can leave if you want."</p><p>Catra was shocked. Adora was here because Catra had wanted her to be. She'd cared enough about Catra enough to come.</p><p>"You did?" Catra asked, her voice quiet. "For me? Why?"</p><p>Adora stuffed her hands onto her pockets and shrugged.</p><p>"We're friends and since you were there for me when I needed someone, I thought I'd come by and be with you. Is that ok? It does seem kind of creepy now that i think about it."</p><p>Catra huffed in disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah. Sure, I guess. We can use this as a sort of making us even, if you want."</p><p>Catra felt extra eyes on her. Turning around, she saw her moms looking at them. She glared at them, daring them to say anything to embarrass her in front of Adora.</p><p>"I'm actually glad you're here." Netossa said instead. "We're going grocery shopping and I really didn't want to leave you alone. This solves that problem."</p><p>Catra saw the look in her eyes when she said problem. Catra had always had issues with mental illness, thanks to her less than amazing upbringing. As a young teen, she had gotten quite bad. Catra didn't like to think about it. She'd only ever told Scorpia about that time in her life. The implication of what her mom was talking about made Catra look down at the floor, shrinking into herself a little. Adora must've noticed.</p><p>"You ok?" She asked, concerned.</p><p>It was cute. Catra nodded unconvincingly.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm just tired. Let's go to my room or something."</p><p>"Have fun." Netossa called, a smirk on her face.</p><p>Catra had to hide a blush. Adora was going to her room. She was in her house for the very first time. Catra led Adora through the house and up to her room. Walking into her room, Catra crawled back into her bed. She snuggled into her blanket, exhausted in every way. She looked at Adora, who was looking around in surprise.</p><p>"Yeah." Catra sighed. "It's not what you'd expect. It's not a mansion like in the movies."</p><p>Adora shook her head.</p><p>"This place is still worth more than anything I could ever own." She commented.</p><p>Adora held herself, almost afraid to take up too much space. She looked around the bedroom, not even putting her stuff down. Catra rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hey." She said.</p><p>Adora looked at her.</p><p>"Get comfortable. Put that stupid bag on the floor like a normal teenager. Don't freeze up on me now, blondie. You're allowed to breathe and move here. You'll work yourself up like that. Chill out."</p><p>Adora slowly placed her shoes and bag against the wall.</p><p>Catra decided to move over, leaving space for Adora on the bed. Adora noticed the action. She sat on the bed, shocked at how comfortable it was. </p><p>"I love your house." She said.</p><p>Catra couldn't help but grin. Adora was like a puppy. Excited over small stuff. Catra hummed in agreement.</p><p>"It is pretty nice. My moms are business people and lawyers. So, they gots mad money. They don't ever flaunt or show it off."</p><p>Adora lied down on the bed, facing Catra on her side. Catra's eyes raked over Adora. Today, Adora was wearing denim skinny jeans, a blood red tank top and a letterman hoodie. Adora's newly muscular body filled in nicely. Her biceps flexed when she rested her head on her hand. She looked like a jock. It was definitely her style.</p><p>Adora smiled. </p><p>"What?? You like my outfit?" She said.</p><p>Catra tried not to blush, caught staring. </p><p>"Oh, yeah. You look good. Fit."</p><p>Adora beamed excitedly, looking over her outfit  proudly.</p><p>"I'm so happy that I finally look not starving. I started working out and I think it's really paying off. My new job is kind of hands on when it comes to stocking the warehouse."</p><p>The excitement and gratefulness wasn't lost on Catra. It felt good that she'd made Adora so happy. Seeing her smile like this, made her feel a bit better. Plus, the view wasn't bad. </p><p>"I'm glad I could help." She said earnestly. </p><p>Catra sighed, tearing her gaze away. She looked up at the ceiling, thinking.</p><p>"This just proves the old stereotype. You can be rich, and still be sad as fuck. You can be poor and the happiest person ever. It always the people who doesn't deserve wealth who gets it the most."</p><p>Adora frowned.</p><p>"Are you saying you don't deserve it?" She asked, a twinge of sadness in her voice.</p><p>Catra shrugged. She knew the answer, but didn't want to say it.</p><p>"I guess. I'm not a good person. You're a great person, yet life gave you a shitty hand."</p><p>Why was it always the good ones who got the short end of the stick? Adora deserved so much more. The world. </p><p>"Catra." Adora said, reaching a hand out.</p><p>The hand rested on Catra's arm. Catra looked up at Adora, her vision blurring slightly. Catra tried to ignore her burning eyes. Adora looked at her seriously.</p><p>"You're a good person." She said. "Bad people wouldn't care about someone else who was struggling. You cared about me and so, you helped me. You have a heart and used your wealth to help my mom and I. You're good and you deserve everything you have."</p><p>Catra didn't reply, not knowing what to say. Silence fell over them. The hand on her arm sent heat into Catra's skin. It was electrifying and gentle and comforting. </p><p>Catra had to cover a yawn that came out. </p><p>"Tired?" Adora asked. "I can leave if-"</p><p>"Stay." Catra cut her off softly. "Please. I don't want to be alone right now."</p><p>Adora relaxed again and nodded. </p><p>"O-Okay. No problem."</p><p>Catra curled up slightly, staring at the other girl. She wanted to say something. Just to talk to her. </p><p>"We can just talk." She decided, breaking the silence. "Since we're friends, I guess, maybe we can get to know one another better?"</p><p>A nervous flutter filled Catra's stomach. It made her nearly nauseous. Her hands picked at the blanket, needing something to do. </p><p>"Sure." Adora said. "Umm, cats or dogs?"</p><p>Catra gave her a stone cold face. </p><p>"I'm literally part cat. What do you think?" She sassed.</p><p>Adora snorted.</p><p>"Ok, sassy. Don't bite me."</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You're an idiot." She groaned. "Get out."</p><p>Adora giggled when Catra playfully pushed her. </p><p>"What? Too good for us commoners?" She shot back.</p><p>Catra scowled.</p><p>"Duh. You're all peasants. You especially." She declared snootily.</p><p>Adora laughed. Catra's heart stopped when Adora snorted. It was cute. She smirked, proud of herself.</p><p>Adora settled back down. She grinned at Catra, lying on her stomach, her arms folded. </p><p>"You're funny, you know that?" She said.</p><p>Catra tried not to show how the compliment affected her. She hummed in acknowledgement.</p><p>"I know. I'm amazing." She sighed nonchalant.</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Well, then. Talk to me, oh great one. Tell me more of your awesomeness."</p><p>The two sat there, swapping stories about their lives. It was a great distraction for Catra. It was easy to talk to Adora. She joked around and seemed genuinely interested. They talked about their life goals and what they wanted after high school. Adora wanted to go to med school and be a doctor. </p><p>Adora in a doctor coat sounded hot.</p><p>Catra hurriedly pushed the thought away. She cleared her throat.</p><p>"That sounds cool. It'll take forever. Couldn't be me."</p><p>Adora shrugged. </p><p>"Yeah. Plus, I'd be debt forever and that's not something I need more of. I'll probably go to be a physical therapist or something instead. Something to help people."</p><p>Catra liked that about Adora. Always so selfless and giving. You didn't find a person like that too often around there.</p><p>"I'm sure you'd figure something out. You're Adora. The universe loves you. I mean you met me, so you did something right."</p><p>Adora groaned, but had a smile on her face.</p><p>"Yes, because everyone just adores you." She teased back. "The school outcasts as your only friends."</p><p>Catra sat up. She shoved Adora firmly.</p><p>"I'm gay! I was born an outcast of society." She defended herself half-heartedly.</p><p>Adora cackled, clutching her stomach. The sound was like music to Catra's ears. Adora suddenly stopped, a surprised look on her face.</p><p>"Are you purring?!" She squealed.</p><p>Catra paused. She hadn't even noticed she was purring. Catra's cheeks warmed in embarrassment. Purring was a behavior she didn't do often. It was considered a vulnerable action that was stomped down during her time in foster care.</p><p>"Sorry. I'm being weird." She muttered. "I try not to do it. Sorry."</p><p>"No, wait." Adora quickly said. "It's ok. I like it."</p><p>Catra stared at her for a moment, unsure how to respond. Adora just smiled at her and shrugged.</p><p>"It's cute." Adora admitted, her own face growing pink. </p><p>Catra stuck her tongue out at her. Adora just booped her nose, making her scrunch her nose up. Adora rested her chin on crossed arms. </p><p>"You're a lot different than I thought you were." She noted. "You're really chill and down to earth. Nice to be around."</p><p>Catra sat up, leaning back on her hands. </p><p>"Glad you think so. Tell anyone and I'll kill you."</p><p>Adora ignored the empty threat.</p><p>"You are. You'd think rich people would be assholes and flaunt their money."</p><p>Catra snorted.</p><p>"Oh trust me. Some do. Some families I know are such snots and toss their money at others cuz no one likes them otherwise."</p><p>"At least you're not like that." Adora pointed out. "You're a real person. Mostly."</p><p>Catra groaned unhappily. </p><p>"Yeah. Not my proudest moment." She admitted, her ears flattening.</p><p>A hand on hers made Catra look back at Adora again. Adora had that dopey soft smile.</p><p>"It's fine, Cat. You apologized and you made up for it in a big way. We've already had this comversation. It's done and over with and now we like each other."</p><p>Like each other. The many implications made Catra's heart sputter. </p><p>"Like each other?" She asked. </p><p>Adora's eyes widened when she realized what she'd said. She laughed nervously.</p><p>"Yeah..... um.... so, you're gay, right?"</p><p>Catra nodded slowly, unsure where this was heading. "Right..." </p><p>Adora slowly sat up. Catra watched her curiously, her own heart pounding. Adora fiddled with her hoodie strings. Catra could see her mind racing.</p><p>"Well, I am too." Adora then said. "And I think you're really cute and amazing and sweet and I wanted to know if you...... would like to..... go out on a date."</p><p>Catra hadn't seen that coming. Catra was in shock. </p><p>"You mean it?" She asked, raising a brow. "You like me? Like, in a gay way?"</p><p>Not her best sentence, but it got the point across.</p><p>Adora nodded, avoiding eye contact.</p><p>"Mhm. If you're not interested, I'd totally understand. I mean I'm way below you in social class, so-"</p><p>"Shut up." Catra commanded. Adora stopped talking, looking up at her.</p><p>Catra smiled.</p><p>"Sure." Was all she said. </p><p>Adora's eyes widened, not believing what she was saying. </p><p>"Yeah? Wait, really? Like ok?" She rambled.</p><p>Catra rolled her eyes. She rolled over so her back was to Adora.</p><p>"Come over here and nap with me." She said. "I want to cuddle with my new girlfriend."</p><p>Adora shook herself out of her shock. She scooted over excitedly. Catra took her arm and wrapped it around her waist. The buff arm held her securely. Adora squeezed her, giggling in Catra's ear. </p><p>"You're so small now." Adora cooed</p><p>When Adora grew muscles, it made Catra look small in comparison. Having Adora wrapped around her, holding Catra like this, it did something to Catra. She could get used to this.</p><p>Catra scowled.</p><p>"Shut up, meathead." She laughed. "You're only taller by like a few inches. Get over yourself. You get muscles and sudden it goes to your head."</p><p>Adora hummed in amusement. </p><p>"You know... I never thought I'd be here. Like this, with you. I'm happy."</p><p>Catra interlaced their fingers, a smile on her face. </p><p>"Honestly, me too. Didn't see this coming, but I'm happy like this."</p><p>Catra reached back over her shoulder and stroked Adora's hair.</p><p>"Thanks. For everything." She said. </p><p>"For what? You literally changed my life, Catra."</p><p>Catra nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, but so did you. In a different way. You helped me be less of a rich, bitchy person. I can't explain it very well. Just trust me that you did something good for me. So, thanks."</p><p>Adora was quiet, opting her just kiss Catra's shoulder in response. </p><p>The two lied there, in their own little happy world. Not as a rich girl and a poor girl. </p><p>Just two girls. Just as they saw one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>